


Bra Drabble

by emma_ockham



Series: Short and Unrelated A/R Smut [3]
Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Light-Hearted, Post-Coital, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_ockham/pseuds/emma_ockham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-coital bedroom drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bra Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Initially part of No Phoenix for Roslin, but chucked out of it as it, while fun imagining and writing, was too upbeat to fit.
> 
> Spoiler for 1.13 Colonial Day.

"Bill," she prodded him.

"What?" He had a hard time waking up. Surely she would not want … Not again. He groaned.

"Bill." She nudged him again. He'd better react. He'd known her to …

"Stop it." He grabbed her hand and reluctantly opened his eyes.  
The President stood beside his bunk. She was dressed from the waist down, but conspicuously missed clothing on her upper parts. She looked entirely lovable.

"Bill, have you seen my bra?"

"Hmm?" He had a difficult time focusing.

"My bra. I seem to remember you discarding it rather casually yesterday."

He yawned. "You don't need a bra." 

"Thank you for that assessment." He nodded that it was no problem. "But I still want it back."

"Come back to bed."

"Gaius Baltar wants to see me."

"At this hour?"

"Something about cylon detection."

"Just dress, do your thing and come back. He won't notice. He wouldn't even notice a bomb going off in his lab. Your VP only has the haziest of grips on reality."

"Gaius Baltar would be the first to notice."

He squinted at her. "Baltar?"

"Yes Baltar." She placed her hands on her hips. "One of the reasons he never looks one in the eye is that he," she pursed her lips in distaste, "focuses on other parts." 

Her breasts had moved upwards quite nicely when she took her stance. Adama thought the doctor hardly was the only man to be distracted by them and that, if she continued to hold that position much longer, he'd feel the need to forestall her from going anywhere anytime soon. 

Laura arched a brow at him, easily following his train of thought from the changes in his face.

"He'll see this as an invitation."

Bill choked.

"I'll help you search."

~~~


End file.
